This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for filling bins with bulk material by means of hoistable vessels and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for filling cooling bins with hot coke.
After ejection from the coking furnace, hot coke is usually transported to and deposited within cooling bins. Since the material inlet openings in such cooling bins are located at the top thereof, it is necessary to lift the hot coke to the height of the opening when the cooling bins are being filled.
Several arrangements for filling cooling bins with hot coke are presently in use. For example, in one arrangement, a coke filled vessel is lifted in guides and tilted whereupon it empties into the bins. In another arrangement, the hot coke vessel is pulled upwardly on an inclined track and upon reaching the highest point is tilted to empty into and fill the cooling bins.
Thus, the known methods and apparatus for filling cooling bins with hot coke all utilize a filling vessel which requires tilting in order to empty its contents into a cooling bin. However, such arrangements are disadvantageous in that relatively large forces are required to tilt the vessel. Further, when the coke containing vessel is tilted while filling the cooling bin, the vessel discharge opening tends to become obstructed by the material inlet opening of the cooling bin thereby often requiring the filling operation to be temporarily terminated as well as presenting constructional difficulties. This problem is even further aggravated when it is desired to avoid the entrance of air into the cooling bin during filling as is the case in dry coke cooling plants.